In application Ser. No. 326,796 filed Dec. 3, 1981, a filament wound fiberglass railway hopper car is disclosed in which transversely extending bulkheads and hopper slope sheets are connected to the sides of the filament wound car body by adhesive bonding. However, impact testing of this construction revealed a tendency for bending moments applied by the bulkheads and the hopper slope sheets to the sides of the car to tear the adhesively bonded joint.
In application Ser. No. 429,745 filed Sept. 30, 1982, a connection is described between the transverse bulkheads and the car body sides which tends to reduce or eliminate the bending moments applied to by transverse bulkheads to the sides from tearing the bulkheads from the car body sides.